Harmless (RP)
Characters= Harmless (Robot Battlers) Stats :'''AGE:''' 21 Years Old Backstory and/or personality (Missing details due to spoilers) The rookie of the group, Harmless is a happy-go-lucky 21 year old female with a dark childhood that tampered with her self confidence until she hit 18. Growing up in a small suburban town near Runouw city, Harmless was attacked during fourth grade in grade school by a group of bullies, leaving her with various injuries. Barely surviving the attack and nearly dying to hypothermia due to a rainstorm that followed afterwards, Harmless swore revenge and took an oath to kill those responsible for the attack. After one (somewhat) failed attempt, she sought assistance and met an Aikido black belt who swayed otherwise to not kill them. They convinced her alternatively to live with the art of peace. Harmless then took up Aikido as a means to defend herself and others, as opposed to attack anyone. That fateful day still reminds Harmless the importance of being both strong and responsive - Harmless is not one to sit by and let an opportunity to save another life slip. Upon returning home to her family, she received a note that her parents had abandoned her due to word getting out about her attempt to kill another schoolmate. Heartbroken, she traveled the streets on her own, homeless for a few years. Eventually, she saved enough money to try and buy a lot of liquor to commit suicide via alcohol poisoning. However, this only made her significantly drunk, and as a result she met [[Venexis_(RP)#Ven_.28Robot_Battlers.29|Ven]] at a bar (while very drunk). Later, at the age of 20, she was accepted into the band of robot fighters after proving she could hold her own (on accident). Harmless is a very easy-going and dorky person, often painting a huge target on themselves for jokes, japes, and otherwise comedic humor. When she’s not acting silly, however, she’s otherwise decently intelligent and sympathetic for anyone, even her enemies. This, of course, can often times be a downfall. Outfit and Appearance [http://pre03.deviantart.net/425d/th/pre/i/2016/122/3/3/harmless_by_nanthedark-da12vor.jpg Harmless by Nan] Harmless’s default outfit can be viewed here. Overall height is 5’10”, and overall weight is 147 lbs. When the pant legs are rolled down, they reach her shoes. Harmless also has a green winter jacket that she wears almost all the time. (The jacket is important.) Weapons Normally, Harmless is not reliant on her weapons, but keeps them as a 'just in case' backup plan if she cannot grapple or kick something to oblivion. Harmless uses a custom-made Spear with a motor on the far end of the handle, both balancing the weapon and serving as power for an internal mechanism. The mechanism allows the wielder to shoot the spear tip, serving as a ranged attack. In addition, the spear tip can be recalled back to the staff and reconnect. When she is not using her spear, Harmless has two gadgets to help her in combat. One of them is a boomerang energy bolas - Once thrown, it returns back in the opposite direction after it connects with a target or travels a certain distance. It's effective for long-ranged grappling. The second gadget is a carbine with a grappling hook as opposed to bullets. The grappling hook chord is made of titanium alloys and can hold over 1.5 tons before breaking. The grappling hook itself latches onto whatever surface it first hits. Harmless previously wielded a Bo Staff and Maverick Magnum before her weapons broke in a large-scale explosion. Combat strengths *Harmless is fairly tanky, able to tank a respectable amount of damage. (With her jacket on, she can tank higher volumes of damage, including gunfire, explosions, and sharp objects.) *Harmless is very good at holding her center and blocking enemy attacks. Very strong hips and legs, and can often block things others cannot. (Often converts hip strength into arm strength.) *Harmless is good at throwing opponents and grappling. Her throws are especially powerful! *Harmless is very fast when running, and can run up to speeds of 24 MPH. Speed doubles when the jacket comes off. *Practice in strategy, chess, street fighting, and warfare tactics give Harmless an edge on out-smarting her opponents and noticing patterns. *Decisive in her actions when she is not in a panic. *Very good kickboxer and good at maximizing her spacing of her attacks to box out opponents. *For whatever reason, carries a “jacket radar” implanted in her mind that allows her to detect her jacket's location if she does not have it. Combat weaknesses *Harmless’s offense is sub-par, and often has trouble approaching opponents. *Harmless’s arm strength is below average - She can barely lift 20-25 pounds per arm and 60 pounds with both arms combined. *Harmless is susceptible to magical attacks, and knows no magic of her own. *Although she moves significantly faster without her jacket, she loses most of her armor/defense and uses up more stamina. *Despite her practice in large-scale resource management, during the heat of a fight she tends to invest most of her attention on one or a few things at a time, which can lead to tunnel vision or forgetting things her opponent does not completely control. (In other words, can get too obsessed with micro management.) Non-combat strengths *Harmless is generally sharp-minded, and is perceptive of people’s patterns, habits, and emotions. *Harmless is very good at diplomacy and making ends meet. *Harmless is generally charismatic and witty. She’s good at making friends. *Very good at driving most kinds of conventional vehicles (car, truck, plane, helicopter, boat, etc.) *Proficient in Bass Guitar and happens to be pitch perfect. *Doesn't seem to get embarrassed from anything. Non-combat weaknesses *If Harmless ever gets lowered to depression or an otherwise depressive state, it can take a lot of effort to recover. *Likewise, if she gets angry it can take a ton of effort to calm her down. When angered, she generally retains some control over herself, however. *Can sometimes get lost. Directional perception is below average. *Not very alcohol tolerant. Will get drunk quickly and for a long time. *Stubborn to some extent (often prioritizes others vs herself to some degree). *Sometimes fearful that she isn't pulling her weight, social wise and combat wise, for the battlers. Other Notes *Likes water, especially mineral water. *Dislikes sweets/sweet things (the one exception is maple syrup). Enjoys licorice, slightly bitter treats a la Dark chocolate, and spicy foods. Especially loves fish, oysters, and sushi. *Has 2-3 years worth of skill and practice in competitive Melee. Mains Kirby and Marth. *Happens to enjoy puns of all kinds, especially bad puns Venexis makes. *Harmless’s favorite color is green! Geared towards dark/blue-green though. *Has a very large fear of bees, wasps, and fire ants. Notable Relationships * '''Venexis: '''Harmless's husband and scientific role-model of sorts. Although her initial encounter with Venexis was accidentally done as an attempt to drunkenly seduce him so she could ride off his resources for a limited amount of time, she later felt extremely guilty of what she had done once she realized just how nice he was to her. After spending some time together with him, Harmless warmed up to Venexis considerably quickly, and begin a healthy relationship that would spring forth into marriage. Harmless absolutely loves him to death, and although she respects his independence, cannot bear the thought of Ven disappearing from her lifestyle. * '''Doram: '''Harmless has had moments of disagreement with Doram, or sometimes challenged his decision-making (both rationally and irrationally), but in the end she respects him as not just the fatherhead of the Robot Fighters but as a friend as well. Harmless is determined to play Doram in a game of chess one day. * '''Josh: '''Although the two had a very rocky relationship when Harmless first joined the Robot Fighters, Harmless eventually forgave Josh once the two managed to sort out their differences. Harmless thinks of Josh as sort of an idiot, but a very lovable one, kind of like that one friend you make in junior high. * '''Magnen: '''Harmless has only recently met Magnen a few weeks ago, but from what she has experienced thus far, she adores Magnen for her calmness and general easygoingness. She hopes to be good friends in the future with her. * '''Cobalt: '''Harmless has been doing her best to forgive Cobalt for the incident she had with him a decade or so ago. So far, they're put most of their differences as water under the bridge, yet despite trying to be friends with him, Harmless can't help but feel like Cobalt doesn't really care most of the time... Achievements *Developed her own unique fighting style with heavy influences from Aikido and various street fighting/kickboxing techniques. *Obliterated a T1 Mole unit with her Cyclone Devastator throw on the moon. *Accidentally killed a man while drunk... oops. *Somehow managed to create a Blaster that was capable of shooting any liquid that existed on the current plane of reality. Accomplished this by having absolutely no idea what she was doing. *Tipped over and nearly threw a large metal spherical robot at least three times her size (and way more times her weight). *Tanked a few cannon rounds from a Fatboy tank (battleship-equivalent weaponry). *Created and fully sustained a cyclone with nothing but her own body and some mass she held onto - Twice. While this nearly killed her twice, she managed to live on afterwards. Frederick Backstory and/or personality Not much is really known about Frederick’s backstory, but plenty is known about his personality! A very cheerful, completely non-serious adult of age 26, Frederick is more or less compared to an overly-excited child. Past the cheerful charade, though, lies a cruel, vengeful heart. But it’s not like that’s important! Some have also attributed Frederick to being a complete psycho, since he has no problem killing anything whatsoever. Well, most things anyway. Cute slimes and maybe a few animals are spared from his ruthlessness in combat. Outfit and Appearance Frederick wears a large yellow poncho covering the majority of his body, a light blue long-sleeved shirt under it, dark grey mountain cargo pants, hiking sandals, and a dark blue handkerchief covering everything below the nose, past the chin. As such, it is hard to see Frederick’s full face or any emotion coming from his mouth. Frederick’s eyes are green and his hair is light blue. Weapons Frederick carries a 9 inch long dagger that was due to his late mother. Said dagger is said to come with a special ability that is tied to the bearer’s soul, though can only be used by the person with the lineage of Frederick’s mother. Frederick also carries a Shotgun-Grenade Launcher hybrid weapon. Combat strengths *Incredibly fast and agile. You will not be catching him anytime soon. *Carries six years of experience as a field Sergeant for an unknown group. *Frederick’s survival instinct is very proactive and street smarts keep her one step ahead of potential traps. *Very good leg strength. Especially loves using axe kicks and other overhead aerial kicks in combat. *Passionate taunter. Will do what it takes to emotionally catch an opponent into doing something reckless. *Generally stays calm during battles, will only start to panic if things look extremely dire. *Unorthodox fighting style of patient, defensive/punish heavy often trips up opponents. *Very unpredictable, and uses surroundings effectively. Combat weaknesses *Although gifted in tactics to some degree, Frederick isn’t exactly intelligent. Anything “foreign” (which includes a lot of things) takes some analyzing before Frederick can figure out what to do with it. *Low arm strength, and is somewhat frail. Not exactly a glass cannon, but can’t tank hits quite as much as an average fighter. *Knows nothing about medicine or healing, even for his own sake. *Especially vulnerable if he is slowed, drugged, or otherwise has his speed/senses decreased. Non-combat strengths *Very perceptive, especially of patterns and examining his surroundings. *Masterful liar. *Tends to be overly cheery and a tiny bit childish under normal circumstances, which can aid Frederick’s charisma under most circumstances. Non-combat weaknesses *Unfortunately, tends to be fixated on lying even to his “friends”. *Can become extremely uncomfortable if certain [spoilers] happen. *Tends to hold grudges, even unhealthy ones. Other Notes * An extreme case of psychological damage to his mind gives him an unorthodox subconscious connection with the fourth wall and any meme in existence. * Since the adventures of his origins (Into the Shadows) have ended, he's travelled to various dimensions and sought out tons of adventures on his own... but has recently retired. Achievements *Fought the Knight of the Lions with the Party and helped KO him. Later executed him against the Party’s will. *Took down South alongside Burt, rescuing Burt in the process. *Stole many a thing from many people, even high security establishments. Rarely caught out or failed a steal. *Evaded the Crimson Empire police as a child for roughly seven to eight years. *Stole an entire cruise liner all on his own and lived on it for at least half of his life. *Has a winning 1v1 streak against The Doctor. *Survived on a Terraria Expert Server while not picking any specific class (later on defined his own class as "Frederick"). *Solo'd a buffed up Plantera in less than a minute with equal-power gear. *Won a duel vs Officer Steve and his Mech (although he had some help from teammates). Ca'Rel "Cobalt" Bwell Stats :'''AGE:''' 19 Backstory and/or personality (Missing details due to spoilers) Ca'Rel was born into a wealthy family, living in the same town as Harmless. The two met in elementary school, and as if it were destined, they did not get along very well at all. Eventually, after a series of unfortunate social interactions, Ca'Rel attempted to murder Harmless an hour after school ended for the day. Although the attempt was almost successful, Ca'Rel manages to keep it under wraps he was responsible. A few months later, Harmless attempted to exact revenge by also trying to kill Ca'Rel. This time, the attempt was public, and the school board, Ca'Rel's friends and parents had all figured out what was going on behind the scenes. As a result, his parents immediately forced him into Juvenile Hall, and his friends immediately either abandoned or mocked him. Devastated, Ca'Rel saw no other option to escape from this sudden downwards spiral other than to fake his own death. A month later, Ca'Rel was dead to the public eye. Running away from home as fast as he could, he unofficially changed his name to Cobalt and began living in an isolated forest not owned by any individual in the state. Unfortunately, due to a lack of knowledge on how to survive in the wilderness, he only barely survived on the forest's resources, and became severely malnutritioned as a result. Thankfully, Frederick happened to be in the vicinity and managed to give Cobalt the resources he needed to regain his strength, and also taught him how to survive off the wilderness. Eventually, they worked on a small apartment together, and Cobalt was given a few books on the sciences (and a computer Frederick found in a garage sale) to help further expand his knowledge on the sciences, especially Chemistry. However, Frederick couldn't stay forever, and after a few years, Frederick decided it was time for him to leave and continue his journey. From there, Cobalt slowly became independent and distanced from society. It wasn't until the Robot Fighters found and bested him in combat, and meeting up with Harmless again to put their incidents behind them, that he resigned to living with a family again. With regards to personality, Cobalt is a cross between fairly cool and somewhat distanced. It takes a while for him to warm up to anyone he meets. Anyone he isn't snarky to at first sight he tends to be nervous around. That aside, however, he holds a lot of respect for the Robot Fighters for their showmanship and acceptance after they defeated Cobalt in combat, and to some extent, he owes them a personal debt. Outfit and Appearance Ca’Rel wears a black leather jacket with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt underneath. Slung over his left shoulder and connected around his waist is a leather strap which holds all sorts of small tools including wrenches and a few other miscellaneous items. Inside his jacket he keeps small-scale fuels like Diethyl Ether and matches. Also wears loose blue jeans and dark red Vans. His average-length black hair is riddled with vertical purple stripes. Three freckles rest on his left cheek, and his eyes are somewhat bagged. Weapons Carries no threatening weapons (the closest thing to a 'weapon' he carries is a box wrench). Is instead a vehicle/robotics expert and is capable at piloting virtually any past, present, or futuristic vehicle. (Inter-dimensional vehicles will take him a few minutes to get adjusted to.) Previously, Cobalt would bring a Titan Mk.I mech into battle. Since then, he has upgraded the design to feature more adaptable weaponry, a more compact design, more balanced weight distribution, better performing targeting computers, and overall improvements to pre-existing categories such as mech walking/running speed, arsenal, and more. * Improved 120mm Arm Cannon (Uses either HE Shells or EMP Ion Bolts for ammo) * Double-Barreled Auto-Turret on the right arm, just above the arm cannon * Homing Hydra Rocket pad on the left side of the mech (Good anti-air capabilities) * Hover Jump-Jets that can switch between burst and sustained power (Useful for air mobility) * C33 Plasma Shields - At full charge, the Shield can be extended into a square screen shield on the field (A great defense against energy weapons, less effective vs Melee) * Powerful Hydraulics on the legs (Useful for kicking at long range) * Bouncing Betty Deployer, located on the right shoulder * The Arm cannon is capable of being extended into a massive laser cannon, but doing so will completely destabilize the mech's weaponry, shields, and power supply for five minutes. * Radio Command - Cobalt can control the Mech fully even when not in the cockpit as long as he's within a 20 meter radius from it. Combat strengths *Powerful at macro management and making the most efficient use of ranged weaponry. *Very good at perceiving weak points in an opponent or vehicular design. *Ace pilot of any vehicle. Anything he has never piloted before he can learn incredibly quickly. As a result he can size up most vehicles and robots at a glance. *Good foresight and general prediction of an enemy’s next move. Can pick up habits and patterns quickly. *Quick footed and fast on his own. Combat weaknesses *Cobalt himself is somewhat frail. *Can often miss hidden information his opponents have (such as unrevealed moves, tactics, etc), despite his ability at making connections. *Emotions and nerves can often be a block for his thinking capacity and dexterity. *Carries no on-foot fighting experience or combat equipment. As a result, is often very weak without a vehicle to back him up. Non-combat strengths *Surprisingly clean, both himself and in any space he happens to inhabit at a time. *Efficient in doing menial tasks, both time and performance wise. *Good at memorization and manipulating his own muscle memory. *Very intellectual and logical, especially knowledgeable in chemistry and inorganic sciences. *Very self aware of his weaknesses, especially socially, and is often pro-active to try and make up for it. Non-combat weaknesses *Can be a bit apathetic (socially) at times, and isn’t exactly what people would call “socially charming”. *Will take some chances he get to make a snarky or sarcastic remark at most folks, mostly out of force of habit. *Not very organized, usually. Been improving at this somewhat. *Is prone to embarassment - Even if it's just about personal hobbies. As a result he tends to hide most of them. *Somewhat self-depreciative. Other times, he can get competitive. Other Notes/Misc. Info *Is a very heavy sleeper. *Very talented pianist. *Is surprisingly passionate about dancing, but refuses to admit it. *Happens to be very big on PC gaming. *Not a picky eater, but does not appreciate spicy food. *Comparitively to the globe, Cobalt ranks slightly below Magnus Carlsen in terms of chess knowledge and skill. (The only things stopping him are experience and intense dedication.) Relationships * '''Magnen: '''Very few people have successfully reached out to Cobalt and, in return, Cobalt has appreciated them back. Magnen is included in one of these people, and is the first person for Cobalt to fall in love with. Currently in a relationship with Magnen. * '''Venexis: '''Great minds think alike... or at least very similarly. Of all the people that Cobalt interacts with, he's never had any sort of competitive worry or struggle with Venexis, and actually sees him as a scientist slightly more capable than himself. Currently views him as a friend. * '''Josh: '''Cobalt has never really minded Josh's brutishness, because he always considers that to be a hypocritic outlook on Josh's charisma given his isn't much better. Aside from that, Cobalt doesn't know much about Josh's scientific studies and works, and often just sees him as the chum of the group (and a potential friend). * '''Maria Faye:''' To be updated. * '''Doram: '''Cobalt wishes he got to interact with Doram more, and unfortunately has no real opinion of him. Otherwise, he sees him as a good ally for the robot fighters. * '''Harmless: '''Terrible events in the past has kept Cobalt extremely distant from Harmless, despite putting all of it aside and moving on from their previous interactions. Often views Harmless as childish and immature, and wonders how Venexis could possibly put up with her. Otherwise, he sees her as a decently independant woman and admires one thing about her - her pro-activity. * '''Megar:''' "What's so special about this dude? He's just a reckless cyborg go-getter... I mean, sure, he can be nice at times, but his cockiness sure is offsetting..." Is probably what Cobalt would say given the chance. Doesn't think of Megar to be very smart at all, but at least he's friendly. * '''Nan: '''Cobalt has had very little interaction with Nan, but unlike Megar's cheeriness that lets him get away with being a dick, the same does not apply to Nan. Currently doesn't have the highest opinion of Nan, but not the lowest either. Achievements =Associated Stories= Nan Network TV Plotline Adventures of Frederick Plotline [[Robot Battlers (RP)|Robot Battlers Plotline]]=